Knock Knock
by triciasama
Summary: Lupin wants to apologize to Snape, and soon finds out that rapping at one’s door at midnight might produce unexpected results. (slash)


**Knock Knock**  
by: triciasama

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters, name, places and anything Harry Potter related belong to JK Rowling and the respective companies. Absolutely no profit is being made from this piece and it is strictly for leisure. 

Summary: Lupin wants to apologize to Snape, and soon finds out that rapping at one's door at midnight might produce unexpected results. Slash.

* * *

Remus Lupin trailed down the corridor stealthily, his gentle footsteps drowned by the scuttling feet of children out for what was most likely a midnight rendezvous at the astronomy tower echoing in the darkened halls. He strode down the stairway, narrowly avoiding a blurry streak that was Mrs. Norris, no doubt on her way to alert her master about the rule-breaking scoundrels. The wooden stairs descended into a stone passageway, the slight dampness tickling his nostrils as he slipped by the snoring portraits and towards a thick door alike so many others in the school.

He stopped.

"Severus," his first knock on the door was light yet insistent, a polite rap that matched the low tone of voice. His arms were folded, scuffed soles of his shoes tapping the cold stone floor of the dungeon anxiously.

Inside, a quill scratched a scarlet mark viciously over the scrawled mass of black against crisp parchment. It was uncompromising, a vindictive gesture solely for his own pleasure.

The door did not open.

"Severus, open the door," his voice was clipped now, a slight edge of adrenaline-induced impatience nipping at the edges. Flickering rays that permeated through the sliver of door pranced on the dusty, ashen floor, punctuating the dimly eerie atmosphere of the dark stone passage. A momentary shadow flicked past the golden square of light, and the werewolf's heart galloped in response.

None.

"Please open the door. I come with an apology," his mild-mannered perseverance was beginning to waver, as he had stood outside the door for what was not considered a very short while. A chair grated over the surface of the stone floor rudely as he raised his hand to knock again on the door, quickly lowering it as he waited eagerly for the wooden barrier between them to swing open.

Silence.

He was beginning to get exasperated, which was a rare occurrence in the calm demeanor of the professor. He strongly considered turning his back towards the door and striding away, but through the years of unpleasant experiences, he had come to realize that even though running away was the easiest option, it was never the best. It had taken him three days to summon the courage to face the wrath of the Potions master, and he knew if he backed down now it would be another cold day in June before he would gather the nerve to come again.

So, he continued.

"Look, if you don't want to open the door… fine. I know you're in there and I want to apologize, even if it means shouting through this bloody thick door-"

Suddenly, the door flicked open and a pair of lips caught him in mid-sentence, immediately snatching away the words that were caught in his throat, drawing out an almost inaudible gasp that had somehow eluded his approval. Skilled teeth nipped his lower lip playfully before enveloping his inviting mouth, the scent of spices and musty books permeating his nose as he tried to return the kiss with equal fervour. There was a sudden overflow in his senses, heart thrumming against his chest so painfully, roaming hands coaxing the unbelievably soft lips closer, tongues seizing each other in a flawless waltz…

And it was then he broke off the kiss.

"Apology accepted."

He felt rather than heard the word. Felt the sudden burst of breath on his skin, the gentle shiver of the vocal chords and the thrum of the heartbeat that accompanied it. And the door closed in front of him with a click, the sultry purr and the lingering touch on his skin all but a thing of the near past, leaving him gazing intently at the expanse of wooden door in front of him with amber eyes.

After a brief moment of recollecting his senses, he lifted a hand to knock at the door again, this time with a wolfish grin twisting his lips.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Based on a true story. Really. Nah. I was merely bitten by a plot bunny when my younger cousin decided to lovingly lock me out of a room. It ended with me pummeling him instead. Ah, the joys of youth. I would like to thank you very much for reading, and would appreciate it immensely if you could leave a review. Constructive criticism accepted. (excuse the formatting, quickedit's a being a prick) 


End file.
